


In The Dark, act 4

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-16
Updated: 1999-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Something naughty in the still of the night.  This story is a sequel toIn The Dark, act 3.





	In The Dark, act 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
In The Dark, act 4

<!--  
\-->

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Just played with them. Put 'em back unharmed, but relaxed. ;)**

**Rated 'S' for silliness. Yes, another one of those. I can't help it, the boys kept talking. (And I start to feel like this may the beginning of something ugly...)**

  
  


**In The Dark, act 4**

**by Sammy**

**(Scene: It's dark - well, more or less. It's Ray K.'s apartment. It's Ray K.'s bed. We've been here before. We know there's something bizarre about to happen...)**

  
  


**"Tell me you're not serious, Fraser."**

**"Well, Ray, it *will* be a highly effective tool for controlling the noises..."**

**"That was no 'I'm not serious, Ray'."**

**"... and since our other efforts at keeping the sound level down proved to be rather inefficient..."**

**"I'm still waiting for that word."**

**<... >**

**"Ray. You were the one who suggested a gag."**

**"*Fraser*. It was a joke."**

**"Oh." <...> "Perhaps if you'd just try it on..."**

**< stunned silence>**

**"Fraser, you don't 'try on' a leather gag. Clothes, you try on, if you wanna dress up, or get comfortable, or to warm you up when you're cold. *This*..." <doubtful glance at the offensive object in his hands> "... serves none of those purposes, therefore, it's not a piece of clothing, therefore, I won't wear it."**

**"You know, that is a rather singular and narrow-minded interpretation, Ray." <...> "And some people *do* use it to dress up."**

**< blink> <blink> "Meaning?"**

**"Meaning..." <low voice, highly suggestive timbre... damn, who turned up the heating in here?> "I'd like to see you try it on, Ray." <...> "Very much."**

**< gulp> "Oh."**

**<... >**

**"Fraser?"**

**"Yes, Ray?"**

**"You wanna get over here and put it on me?"**

**"Not quite yet, Ray."**

**<??? >**

**"First, I have another use for your mouth."**

**< moan>**

  
  


  
  


**\- the end -**

**by Sammy <sammy@home.ins.de>**

**Read my other stuff at Little Sammy's House Of Fun**


End file.
